Second Chance
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: What if your life was so amazing that the gods believed you deserved a second chance? What if you couldn't see it, but they could? Well...Whether she likes it or not...one special woman is getting one...while she is kicking and screaming in the process.
1. Divine Intervention

This idea came to me last year, when I was pretty much goofing around. I realized that right now, I really needed some humor...Something that just makes me what to bust out laughing as I write. This is still a work in progress but I really think it is interesting and funny at the same time.

It also gives me another challenge at best...No serious plots to deal with, just straight up fun, insanity, and maybe a few love connections. :) Let's see where this goes!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Black Butler, Bleach, FF15, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Noblesse, and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 1: Divine Intervention**

She recalled the car as it crashed into her but she had felt no pain. Instead, when her eyes opened she found herself in an unknown room, laying upon an unknown bed.

"Good morning sleepy head!" When the small cherub face greeted her she sprang out of the bed, crashing onto the marble floor below.

"Calm down will you?" The creature was remotely human save for the angel wings on his back. This being that resembled a toddler in looks floated above her surprised form.

"I...wha...who…?"

"Easy there…" The creature had her head in between his hands. "Breathe hon...You're fine...relatively speaking…" His words calmed her beating heart. "Basically...you're dead kid."

Pause.

"No...this isn't heaven nor is it hell…" He shrugged. "This is kind of an in between."

She couldn't believe it...she was dead!?

"Before you start getting into all that mess…" The creature stated. "We gotta get going…" He grinned, took her arm. "Let's go meet 'em!"

Frowning she looked up at him.

"Meet who?"

His senses activated immediately upon arrival in this swank establishment. Whoever brought him here was not only good but also rich as hell. The walls were white marble, high windows revealed a vast garden of flowers and fountains. He observed said windows, noticed they were quite hard to break through.

"Well...this is an interesting situation…" Kakashi Hatake rubbed his cloth covered chin. He certainly wasn't under a jutsu. Everything around him from the marble at his feet to the glass panes in front of him were too real to be such.

"...Hatake Kakashi…" Turning he noticed he wasn't the only one who was brought here. Though the clothing was different than the last time Kakashi had seen him, the red hair and kanji tattoo on the forehead was unmistakable. Gaara no Sobaku, the Kazekage himself, was standing before him, frowning.

"Kazekage-sama…" Now this truly was a conundrum. Whoever brought him here was damn good to capture the Kazekage and the famous copy ninja in one swoop.

Gaara's seafoam eyes darted around. Being a Kage, Gaara must have been in noblemen's houses before. Perhaps he would know who had brought them here.

"This place is not familiar to me." Kakashi inwardly cursed. Damn...That meant this person was unknown in the ninja world, or at least unknown to Suna and perhaps Konoha. That was far worse than knowing who it was to begin with.

"I am glad I am not the only one whom is greatly concerned with this situation."

Another figure approached, this one wearing odd clothing. With the gold and jewelry, not to mention the crown atop his black spiked head, he must be a royal or something.

"Before you ask...It was not I who sent you here...I am as much as a prisoner as you." He raised an eyebrow at them, his ruby eyes also holding a bit of mistrust. "Though I suspect you would not believe my words." He eyed Kakashi's clothing. "By your clothes you seem to be a ninja...Yugi spoke about such warriors to me but should you not be wearing black instead of green?"

"Whoa...this place is huge!" All three noticed two others coming from another hallway. These two were also dressed differently than the rest. Black was their attire. The blonde was gapping as his blue eyes scanned the elegant hallway while his companion, with his slicked back brown hair, gazed silently around them.

"Prompto do hold back your shocked regalia." The taller of them pushed up his glasses. He seemed the most level headed compared to the blonde.

"Awe, Iggy, can't you blame me?" The blonde whistled. "This place is bigger than the Citadel back home!"

"Hmmm...Most peculiar indeed." Another man came forward, his blue eyes looking around him. He wore a simple shirt and slacks but something about him screamed power. His golden locks cascaded around broad shoulders.

"Well...this is very unusual…" Another approached, his black hair accentuated his red eyes. He wore a tuxedo ensemble.

"..." A little kid approached, or what they perceived to be a kid wearing black and white...His white hair standing on its ends as his blue eyes scanned the room. A deep scowl was upon his face.

"Geez...some awkward party we have here, ne?" The final male was another blonde dressed in all white with blue designs. He unlike everyone else, he held a small smile on his face.

The group of men stared at one another, none of them trusting anyone but the people they truly knew. A deep, heavy silence befell the awkward group of men.

Then, a rather mad female voice screeched into the silence, cutting it swiftly.

"Freaking let me go you sick sonofa- ACK!"

She was dropped unceremoniously in the middle of the room, a woman with messy curly brown hair that was done up in a bun and pissed off green eyes. Those eyes were geared towards a floating winged creature above them that looked human enough save for the white wings from his back.

"You need to take a serious chill pill." The creature huffed at her. "And seriously! Be freaking grateful will ya!? You could be somewhere else that's way unpleasant kid!"

She glared at the winged being. "And where the HELL is this!? What the hell is going on!?" Her rage completely blinded her to the fact that there were other people in the room.

"Okay...Let me break it down real nice for ya hon…" The winged creature got right into her face. "You've got the deal of the century! So shut up and listen!" He put a finger in her face. "You've got ONE shot so don't waste it! Geez...I can't believe I gotta deal with this stuff!"

"Um...excuse me…" The tall blonde was the only one that spoke up now. "I think we all deserve an explanation?"

The girl's head whipped in his direction and suddenly full awareness set in. She gazed around the room and at everyone, her eyes wide.

"WHAT. THE…" The angel covered her mouth before another curse word could come out.

"You and your language, geez…" He huffed, raised an eyebrow at her. "Think about it idiot...Who do you think I am?"

She pulled away his hand from her mouth and spat out the words, "An annoying sonofa-"

"Wrong." He sighed. "Guess it's up to me huh?" He rose high into the air.

"Hello everyone!" He said to the room. "If ya don't know, name's Cupid!"

"C...Cupid!?" The woman's mouth dropped clear to the floor.

"Yep! Many of ya don't know me but I'm a god…" He grinned. "The god of love,well...sort of!"

Pause.

"O...kay…"

"Alright...Here's the deal…" He addressed the guys in the room. "No one leaves here until this lucky lady…" He pointed to the woman. "Chooses someone!"

Pause.

"WHAT!?" Came the screech, particularly from the woman.

Cupid went up to her. "Basically hon the gods decided that you deserve a second chance." He shrugged. "You choose where you wanna go, we'll send ya there! But, under one condition...You can't just choose willy nilly so they asked me to help ya!"

"Wait, wait a second!" The blonde in black gapped. "What's this got to do with us!?"

The glasses guy beside him sighed. "Prompto...Think about it…"

"Well at least one of ya got it…" Cupid huffed then looked toward the black haired, red eyed male. "I'm surprised you didn't…"

"I admit I was a bit shocked but…" He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why exactly am I here? I am not too...well liked as you obviously know…"

Cupid shrugged. "It ain't my fault she's got weird tastes in men…I just picked the ones she had a crush on at some point. Though it's weird she had a crush on people that technically in her dimension don't exist."

"I see...And what if none of us wish to...participate in this little experiment of yours?" The black haired man asked him. "As far as I can tell, pretty much everyone here, minus the two gentlemen in black and the Pharaoh over there, could very well deal with you themselves…"

"Oh yeah...forgot about that…Thanks!" Cupid cleared his throat. "All powers are negated here, so don't even think about it! I decide when you leave this place...well...technically, SHE decides!" He pointed to the woman who had become quiet. "Basically boys, the only way any of you is getting out of here is if one of you falls in love with her!"

Pause.

Really. Big. Pause.

**Next Time: Meet the Bachelorette**

**AN: Well, the lucky bachelors have been revealed! I wonder how they are going to react to all of this...heh, heh...**


	2. Meet the Bachelorette

Okay, so far so good. This the first story I've had to write multiple characters at once! Luckily most of the ones I chose aren't that well...talkative at best...I chose characters that resonated with me through their stories, or at one time or another, I actually had a slight crush on. (Yeah I'm weird, but so what!). You might not know all of them but that's OKAY! Also, as far as spoilers go, there will be few in between. Don't worry I'll let you know when they're coming. (One is in this particular chapter and it's about Black Butler so you've been warned!). Each guy will have his own chapter with the female protagonist so that is going to be interesting to write to say the least (grins). Though there will be funny moments, there will be a few growth moments as well.

Alright, let's get to it, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Yugioh, Black Butler, Tsubasa: Reservior Chronicles, Bleach, Noblesse, and FF15, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

**Chapter 2: Meet the Bachelorette **

She was dreaming, yeah...Definitely...Everything had been a dream. Soon she was going to wake up and...

"Wakey wakey cutie!"

The voice was a bit high and annoying but it caused her to wake from her slumber. Gripping her head she groaned as she sat up.

"I had the weirdest dream…" She huffed.

"Ooh! Do tell!" Everything was still a bit blurry.

"Well...I was dead...then...Cupid…" The haze gone from her eyes, the young woman rose to her feet. The familiar room from her so called 'dream' was around her, but this time she was not the only occupant. A woman with curly blonde hair wearing some rather...revealing pink clothing was staring right at her with a sparkle in her eyes that was downright annoying.

"Well that isn't a dream, sweetie...It's actually true…" Well manicured hands were on the young woman's cheeks. "Oh! You're just so cute! I just wanna hug and squeeze you forever!"

"Wh...Who...wh...what?"

The blonde haired woman moved away.

"Oh don't tell me you don't recognize me of all people!" She crossed her arms, pouted. "That's like, way mean! Here I am letting you borrow my house with some hot guys and all!"

The young woman paused and her eyes went wide.

"You...You're…"

A grin from the scantly clad woman.. "You got it kiddo!"

Meanwhile, cupid was dealing with the situation with the chosen men who were in multiple stages of disbelief and annoyance. The young woman had been taken away the moment her face met the cold marble flooring, a victim of a very hard faint.

"Well...that wasn't the best first impression…" Cupid huffed then shrugged. "Oh well...gotta start somewhere…"

"Um...Excuse me!" One of the blondes raised a hand. "Uh…"

"Okay, totally understand the weird vibes going on!" Cupid chuckled. "Basically…" He nodded over his shoulder. "The gods think that little lady deserves another life so...BAM! You're all here!"

"I believe the question he is trying to ask is...Why us?" The question was asked by one but wondered by all.

Cupid sighed. "It would be only the demon that would know…" He eyed the black haired man decked out in a tuxedo then froze. "Oh crap…" Cupid suddenly ducked behind a chair. "Incoming!"

There was a strong wind that enveloped the space and when it faded the woman from before was there but she wasn't alone...a rather...scantily dressed blonde was at her side, her blue eyes gazing around the space.

"Honey…" She elbowed the brown haired woman, winked at her. "Good choices!"

"Mom!" Diving out of his hiding place, Cupid rushed to the blonde. "You're ruining it!"

"Oh come off it Cupid!" The blonde huffed then grinned around the space. "Hello boys! Welcome to my home!"

"Would someone PLEASE explain what the hell is going on!?" Clearly there was irritation all around.

"Honey that's no way to be speaking to a goddess!" The blonde eyed him then placed her hands on her hips. "I'll make you love a toad if you don't behave!"

"Mom! Only the demon knows us!" Cupid whined and the woman blinked.

"Really!? Oh for the love of Zeus…" She huffed then straightened up. "Yoo hoo! Aphrodite the goddess of love at your service!"

Silence.

"Okay...Did your mommas raise you in a barn?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at the men. "Introductions please!"

"Oh! ME! I wanna do it!" Cupid immediately circled around each male, calling them all by name. There was the demon from Black Butler, Sebastian Michealis, Prompt Argentum and Ignis Scientia from Final Fantasy 15, Fai D. Flouright from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Pharaoh Atem from Yugioh, Hitake Kakashi and the older version of Gaara no Sobaku from Naruto, Frankenstein from the famous WEBTOON comic Noblesse, and the short captain from Squad 10 Hitsugaya Toushirou from Bleach.

Save to say...It was practically a fan girl's wet dream.

Aphrodite pointed to the brown haired woman. "Alright boys, this special lady is the bachelorette! Basically boys, the gods thought that she deserved a second chance and I was willing to help out! I AM the goddess of love after all!" She gestured to Cupid. "My son here is the one that brought you here!" She clapped her hands, grinned. "Now! Let's get this rolling!"

Pause.

The brown haired girl smacked her face. "Um...Aphrodite…" The goddess had her full attention. "Not that I'm...grateful and all but…"

"Oh you're just so cute!" Aphrodite patted the top of the brunette's head.

"Will you stop that!?" The brunette smacked Aphrodite's hand away.

Aphrodite's cheerful mood suddenly turned sour.

"Look hon…" The goddess got right up in the brunette's face. "I'm doing you a serious favor...I could've told Cupid to choose idiots instead of these guys…" She shrugged. "Unless you WANT to stay in limbo for eternity then be my guest…"

"What?"

"Basically dear…" She pointed to the brunette. "If you don't choose one of these fabulous men as your love interest then your soul will be sent to limbo." She placed her hands on her hips again...It seemed to be her favorite pose. "A soul like yours comes once in a millennia so the gods thought that if you couldn't find that second chance then it would be better to just put you in limbo where no one can grab you." She touched the woman's nose. "Believe it or not hon, a soul like yours is seriously valuable...I'd take the offer and run if I were you sweetie...Limbo ain't a walk in the park."

"What about us?" Atem asked.

Aphrodite waved her hand. "Oh...You'll all be sent back to your own places at the exact time you were taken so it'll be like you never left." She gave a smirk. "You WILL however, remember what happened here...So you'll have the thought of sending this poor unfortunate soul to limbo because you decided to ignore this chance at love!"

"Are you seriously blackmailing them!?" The brunette gapped at Aphrodite.

Another shrug from the goddess. "From your memories these idiots wouldn't even know what to do with a woman so yeah...I'd say I'm blackmailing them in staying." She clapped her hands while jumping. "Oh! I haven't had this much fun in eons! Ooh girl we need to seriously doll you up!" She grabbed the brunette. "Mani pedis stat!" Then the women were gone.

Sweat drops all around.

"Sorry about that…" Cupid huffed. "My mom can be a bit crazy…" Cupid shook his head. "Oh well! She IS right ya know…You all got chosen for a reason, I'd spend some time deciding why the gods chose you all in the first place. Either way no one's getting outta here until mom says so…"

"Oh yeah!" Aphrodite's voice came from the air itself. "Cupid sweetie, be a dear and handle the boys will you?"

"Yes mom…" Cupid rolled his eyes. "Can't believe I have to deal with this! I've got better things to do than this!"

"Um...Yeah! Like we do too!" Prompto shouted out.

"Oh good grief you all take it easy...Like mom said you'll be put back the moment you were taken…" He shrugged. "It'll be like none of you even left!" He sighed. "Now, since she knows all about you guys, I guess it's up to me you know about her!"

Cupid's words didn't sound good to the group of men.

"She knows us?" Fai raised an eyebrow.

Cupid paused.

"How...should I put this…" He hummed, shrugged. "Well might as well just show ya…"

A snap of his fingers and suddenly there were screens in front of them all, showing them images of…Themselves…!?

"In Anya's dimension, pretty much all of you are cartoon characters. Except Frankenstein, you're from a comic book." He pointed to Prompto and Ignis. "You two are from a video game. And I gotta warn ya now...she knows EVERYTHING about ya. Well...sort of you Sebastian...your series is still going on." He crossed his arms. "Let's see...It stopped at when Ciel's brother was revealed to not be dead. Yeah, that's where it stopped. And Fai, you're more of a comic book character than a cartoon one cause the cartoon one didn't really give the ending." He shrugged. "What the hell am I saying? You're all comic book characters AND cartoon characters...It's weird but your shows,games,etc., are really popular in Anya's dimension."

Ignoring the fact that Cupid just revealed the brunette woman's name, Prompto's jaw dropped clear to the floor.

"Wait...You mean she knows what's gonna happen to Noct?!" Prompto asked.

"Yep!" Cupid stated. "Oh yeah I pulled you guys during yours...Keeping my mouth shut!" He zipped up his lips. "Gotta say though it's a pretty good ending! Even I was impressed and I don't get impressed easily!" A snap and the images were gone. "So...thus the reason for the faint if ya get my drift." He grinned. "Now...Onto the lady of the moment!"

"Um...It seems to me that the...lady...Doesn't want to be here, much like the rest of us…" Fai noticed and even they all had to agree on that. It appeared this… 'Anya'...was just as much a prisoner as they were here.

Cupid waved off his concern. "Awe, that's just her 'do the right thing 'cause it's right' personality." He shrugged. "Think of all this as a game." He winked at the Pharaoh. "You're pretty good at games but this one'll be a hard one! I guarantee it!"

An elegant from from the ancient king. "Games of the heart are not games I wish to play…" Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at him.

"Tough cookies Pharaoh, you're stuck here until I say so, well until mom says so anyway!" Cupid grinned. "There's a few ways to get you to participate anyway...The big one...Anyone that doesn't...well…" He chuckled darkly. "Let's just say you don't wanna know…" He looked towards Sebastian. "Even you."

Sebastian smiled. "Why, I shall be on my best behavior…"

"Oh shut up, demon." Cupid rolled his eyes.

Prompto and Ignis' reaction was instant. They quickly froze and moved away from said demon who was standing beside them.

"You...You're a demon!?" Prompto gapped at Sebastian.

"Indeed...I suspect my kind is present in your…dimension of sorts?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the two's reaction to him.

"None like you in particular." Ignis stated with a frown.

"I see...I suppose I am the bad element here...am I Cupid?" Sebastian suggested.

Cupid shrugged. "Anya's the one that unconsciously picked ya, not me. Oh yeah, time runs differently here but like I said before, you'll go back to the moment you disappeared so no one'll be the wiser you just might return with a lady friend with ya." He chuckled then clapped his hands. "Alright, now that's settle until the lady of the moment!"

A snap and a large screen was before all.

"Kindly watch this awesome vid I made of Anya!" He had cards in his hand and glasses on. Like a true Master of Ceremonies, Cupid began his short presentation of pictures and whatnot of the woman of the hour. "First of all, Anya Springfield was born in a normal family, normal everything...Nothing too spectacular to say the least…."

He went through everything about Anya...She was an English teacher by day, Japanese teacher at night and director of a dance company for kids. Hell, Cupid even put up some supposed quotes of hers.

"_I'm not a sports person...In fact I hate them but if I were asked to go to one by one of my kids I'd go and cheer them on. I know enough about sports to get the gist but again, not a fan...I'd rather go watch a play or read a book or something_…" Came her voice over the images.

"...A bonafide purveyor of the arts I assume…" Sebastian deduced.

Cupid chuckled. "That's one side...You don't have video games in your home…"

The next clip showed Anya furiously pressing buttons on a controller, her concentration on a screen and having quite a mouth on her.

"Die you piece of crap! Dammit get the hell away from me! Oh come on seriously!? Prompto I swear to god I'm gonna kill you if you don't freaking stop dying!"

"Hey!" Prompto pouted. Ignis was silent but a light chuckle hit him moments later.

Cupid just shrugged. "Gotta have an outlet...Hers is obviously video games. Mostly RPGs...ya know...the ones with stories and stuff. Oh and she's pretty good with guns too...Got it from her papa!" A brief scene with her at the range with people. " She picks up pretty fast on anything." Cupid grinned as the images were displayed before them. "She can also sew like nobody's business, paint like a pro, writes, does dang good research, and is a linguist by trade. A pretty cool, round about girl if ya ask me!"

Atem was a bit shell shocked...Why the HELL hasn't this woman been married yet!? It seemed absolutely absurd to the ancient king that a woman like Anya hadn't been married! She was an absolute gem in a sea of fish!

"Quite an enigma indeed…" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Certainly there is more...Even in my world, a woman such as she would have had several hundred suitors to be sure."

Cupid paused then nodded at the screen.

"All men are complete jerks…" Anya was seen at a bar downing a drink. "No matter who they are...they're all jerks. I want nothing to do with them...Period."

Pause.

"I think that answers that question." Cupid huffed. "In her home the guys aren't...all that great if ya ask me…" He shook his head. "Alright! That's enough of that!" A snap and the screen was gone. "Let the games begin!"

**Next Time: Arrows**

I based Aphrodite's character from Xena: Warrior Princess. Her bubbly personality would annoy the hell out of the guys and the protagonist so I knew such a personality would be perfect. Until next time guys!


	3. Arrows

This chapter is a bit long and dialouge driven. Let's continue with the absurdity!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Yugioh, Black Butler, Tsubasa: Reservior Chronicles, Bleach, Noblesse, and FF15, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters belong to ME!

**Chapter 3: Arrows**

After Aphrodite's...extreme makeover session, Anya found herself once again in what she assumed would be her bedroom for the entirety of this absurdity. Immediately she took off the horrible makeup and the dreadful, much too revealing, clothing. Reality began to take hold...She really was here, she really was dead...

Anya froze…This meant that those guys...well... they were the real thing...the actual character themselves! She actually squealed like an overrated fan girl. She had her own reverse-harem! Holy crap!

But...she knew these guys...they wouldn't even think about her anyway so...why even bother? They were great guys and had way more things to worry about than her. Well...except Sebastian...Whoa boy was he hot in person...

Maybe she should just stay here...yeah...just stay in this room away from everything. No...she realized this wasn't going to work unfortunately. Cupid would probably push her out or force those guys to come in here. And let's not even think about Aphrodite...that goddess scared Anya a bit.

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in a mirror. Who the hell would want her anyway? She wasn't anything special...Still though, being able to at least talk to them was pretty cool...She probably hadn't made a good first impression and she cursed at that. Anya was always bad at talking to people.

She took another breath and tried to brush the gel out of her unruly hair. She hated the way it felt thus it needed to go. Satisfied by its semi tangled state, Anya put her hair up in a ponytail, got dressed in the least revealing clothes from the closet and stopped to stare at the main door.

This was it...the main barrier between her and several hot guys. Taking a shaking hand she gripped the handle…

She immediately jumped when there came a light knock at the door.

"Anya-chan...Are you alright?" She froze at the voice. That was Fai from Tsubasa:RC...She had to stop her erratic breathing.

"I...er...Y...Yeah…" She called back, hoping it was okay. Oh my god was it okay!?

"Glad to hear that…" His light voice make her shake. "You mind coming out for a bit? Just to talk is all."

Talk!? To him!? Oh hell...what would she say!? Did he know she knew!? Oh god...what if the others knew she knew about them!? Would they kill her or something!? Already her mind was coming up with several possibilities of her meeting all of them, many of them not good. She imagined Gaara crushing her with sand, Toushirou freezing her like an ice cube-

"Calm down...I can feel your worry out here…" Fai gave a light chuckle. "No one's gonna kill you when you're already dead to being with...In fact, you're kind of a victim in all this like the rest of us…We just want a nice calm conversation, okay?"

"...O...Okay…" She took a deep breath but found herself unable to open the door. Damn her anxious heart! "U...Um...I...er…"

"Please...allow me…" That was Frankenstien's voice. "Would you mind backing up a few steps? I'd hate to cause you harm. And do pardon the sudden intrusion, but it appears nothing will proceed without the guest of honor."

What was he...Oh crap...Quickly she backed away a few steps. As the door came crashing down onto cold hard marble, Anya jumped near ten feet, gripping her chest as her heart erratically screamed at her from the sudden shock.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to open the door…" Frankenstien himself was standing there, dusting off his hands.

"My, you're pretty strong, Frankenstien-san." Fai smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded to the other male then turned his attention towards the lone woman in all the premises. "I'd rather you not faint again, lest we be in this predicament again." He gave her a smile. "Won't you kindly come out? As Fai has stated, no one here wishes you harm."

She stood on shaking legs. She had a sudden ominous feeling that if she didn't do as asked well...she didn't want to think about the consequences.

"Um...er...Y...Yeah." She sounded like an idiot right now! Kami why couldn't she talk!?

"Well...At least you are speaking. That is a good sign…" Frankenstein continued to smile.

"Come on, Anya-chan!" Fai gave her one of his gentle smiles. "You're okay!"

"I...er...Yeah…" She slowly walked towards them, Frankenstein moving out of her way to let her through. Once she crossed into the hallway, Fai gave her a glamorous smile.

"There you are!" He gave a chuckle. "We were beginning to worry that you weren't real…Bad joke I know...but considering the situation, it IS a bit funny isn't?"

She stared at him then started to snicker herself.

"Yeah...It...It is kinda funny…"

"Well, now that we're all conversing a bit why don't we travel to the lounge?" Frankenstein was certainly in his element here. His master, Rai, would be quite proud right about now. "I suppose a nice cup of tea would be good right about now. Shall we escort you, young lady?"

Anya actually blushed. Frankenstein had always been a bit of a charmer.

"Um...yeah...s...sure I guess…"

They walked down the hallway towards a grand room where everyone was gathered quietly in their own little areas. Some were sitting in the plush couches while others stood, their backs towards the walls silently staring at everyone around them. Aura of mistrust ran rampant here and Anya was feeling the brunt force of it.

"We managed to get the lady out of her room…" Frankenstein announced and all eyes turned to them. Anya immediately flinched and the desire to hide in a hole increased. "Please, let's at least be civil. The young lady is quite scared as it is."

"Perfect timing." Sebastian came in by another door. "There is quite a well stocked kitchen here…"

"No offense Seby-chan but I don't think anyone here would drink or eat anything you make." Fai told him.

"He can't hurt anyone unless Ciel tells him to…" The moment those words left Anya's mouth she smacked a hand over her lips. Everyone was staring at her and it unnerved her a bit. Moving the shaking hand away she said, "He's...contracted."

"Oh...well that's different then." Fai smiled with a shrug. "Might as well, ne Anya-chan?"

But she wasn't hearing him. Instead her mind was screaming at her and it was hard to breathe. She was trying her best to calm down but it was kind of hard when you are in a room with very nice looking men who could very well snap your neck in a matter of seconds. Never in her wildest imaginations would she think of such a predicament she was currently in. The inner fan girl in her was squealing with delight, while the realist in her was practically near a panic attack.

"I see…" Frankenstein's voice broke through the haze that was increasing by the second. "A touch of anxiety...Not that I blame you..."

_Stupid! They think you're stupid now! Ohmygod now you're never getting out of here! _The voice continued to scream at her.

Next thing Anya knew she was sitting down in a chair with a cup of steaming hot tea in front of her.

"It will help calm you down considerably" She heard Sebastian speak. "Master Ciel tends to have quite the panic attacks when he wakes in the mornings...Of course you must already know that."

Anya practically downed the drink, sighed immediately when that pesky inner voice was gone.

"You must give me that recipe, Sebastian." Frankenstein was quite impressed. "It would be helpful for a few friends of mine."

"Ah...You delve into such matters as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Quite frequently." Frankenstein stated. "My master's friends tend to get into...difficult situations."

"Ah I see."

"Finally!" Cupid arrived again, floating above everyone. "We can get this party started!"

"Okay…" She stood and pointed to the winged being. The tea had apparently given back her courage. "Look you little bastard...This is ridiculous!"

He crossed his arms. "Ridiculous how?'

And she let him have it.

She pointed to Ignis and Prompto. "Those two obviously came from before the ten year gap so they've got a lot more to worry about than this stupid sharade." She pointed to Atem. "He's already dead and HE…" Then came Toushirou who hadn't spoken at all. "Lives in a spirit realm with a bunch of jerks." It was Fai's turn then. "He doesn't even have a place to go." Kakashi was next. "I have NO IDEA when you brought him but it had better NOT be during the Fourth Great Shinobi War because there is no way in HELL I'm living through that!" Gaara was next. "There is no way in HELL he would even agree to this, plus he lives in the FREAKING DESERT!" Frankenstein's turn. "He's the only one that actually lives in a decent place but I DON'T FREAKING SPEAK KOREAN!" Finally came Sebastian. "And HE lives in freaking Victorian England! There's is NO WAY IN HELL I'm wearing a damn corset nor am I living in a time that doesn't have antibiotics or decent hygiene practices!"

Silence.

"Told ya she knew about ya!" Cupid chuckled then went back to Anya. "Tough cookies hon. And no you can't just pick somewhere to go…" He wagged a finger at her. "No leaving until I see some lovey dovey! And you know I'll know if you're faking so do even go there hon!"

"Are you kidding me!? NONE of these guys even THINK about that stuff!" She screamed at the winged creature. "They're too busy saving the world or something more important than a damn love connection!"

"Ah...You've got a point there…" Cupid grinned. "Well, we'll have to fix that ne?" His grin widened when from a cloud a small bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in his small hands. "Ta da!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "You know very well that won't work on me…"

Cupid shrugged. "Probably not…" He gave a wicked grin then hitched an arrow. "Let's test that theory ne?"

"Oh dear…" Sebastian sighed.

It took Anya a moment to get out of her stupor before she promptly ducked behind the very chair she was sitting in. "Duck and cover!" She screamed. "Don't let those arrows hit you!"

"Huh?" Ignis pushed Prompto out of the way as an arrow came sailing right for him. The arrow disappeared upon hitting the wall.

The reaction was immediate. No powers to use but at least their physical attributes were still active. Cupid had no idea that all of them pretty much had physical abilities that rivaled the gods themselves. No sooner than Anya told them to duck did the entire room empty minus a few stragglers who also made themselves scarce as best as they could.

"Awe Anya!" Cupid whined. "Why the hell did you have to make my job so freaking difficult!?"

Anya popped her head out from her hiding place.

"Tough luck." She rose to her feet, crossed her arms. "You started this…"

"Ooh I'm gonna…" Cupid huffed. "Fine...Hide and seek it is." Then he was gone.

"Is...Is he gone?" Prompto stuck his head out from his hiding place as well, darting his head everywhere in hopes of not seeing Cupid's flying form.

"Yeah…" Anya gave a long sigh. Some afterlife this was...

"What exactly do those arrows of his do?" Ignis asked as both he and Prompto moved into the room, Atem following them. Of the group, these three were not physical powerhouses like the others, but could still cause damage when needed.

"They make you fall in love with the first person you see." Anya was truthful. "Though with this situation, that stupid winged bastard probably changed them to where if you get hit you'll start hitting on me."

"Thank you for letting us know." Atem gave her a nod.

"It isn't right so…" She shrugged. "I guess you're in this mess because of me...Besides, You've got way more to deal with than me anyway."

"About that…" Prompto prodded. "Does...Something happen to Noct?"

She paused. Should she really tell him and Ignis the truth?

"He will dispel the darkness…" No...She decided not to.

"Then that is all we need to know." Ignis nodded.

Prompto's pout made Anya's inner fangirl squeal but she wasn't about to acknowledge that in fear of being seen as an idiot. "But…"

"Prompto...As long as we know our struggles come to fruition, then there be nothing more to say." Ignis told him.

"Are you alright?" Atem approached Anya.

"Yeah…" Man that tea really did it's thing! She was practically calm now!

He gave her a sad smile. "It must have been quite the ordeal, knowing you have died. By your age it must have been sudden."

"Yeah…I got run over by a car...My parents must be beside themselves..." Anya frowned. "Pretty much that's all really…I didn't have many close friends...Though my students are probably a bit down too."

"It is hard to accept but it is reality." Ignis told her. "Be thankful though...Your valant deeds did not go unnoticed."

"Right…" Prompto chuckled. "Who can say they get a second chance?"

He was right. Being here, having the chance to live somewhere else was pretty cool but…

"Did they REALLY have to do...well…" She glanced around. "All this? Isn't it a bit excessive?"

"It DOES seem a bit...over the top." Ignis stated. "Though I am quite surprised you were never married in the first place."

"Yeah! You're like so awesome!" Prompto praised.

She blushed at that. "Yeah well…" She shook it away. "Wait a second...How...You know about me?"

"Cupid gave us a...presentation of sorts of your previous life." Atem told her. "It seemed a bit wrong to poke into someone's life like that...I am sorry."

Anya groaned then shrugged. "Na...I guess it's okay...Besides, I kinda know about you guys too so...Makes us even I guess."

"Just...HOW much do you know anyway?" Prompto asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"...A lot more than you probably want me to." She stated. "Sorry, I don't want to say anything, particularly to you two because I don't know exactly WHEN he took you from. Well...I've got a bit of a ballpark figure but…"

"Apologizes unnecessary." Ignis raised a hand. "If the information you hold prevents Noctis from completing his mission then we should not be given such information."

The ever vigilant person he was, Atem believed now would be a good time to change the conversation. "I believe you stated men from your dimension are a bit...unruly at best."

She rolled her eyes. "That's putting it lightly." She frowned. "One of my exes seemed to believe that since I didn't go...all the way…" She blushed again. "I wasn't in love with him." She frowned and the blush was immediately gone. "Guess taking care of him when he was depressed or going out of my way to see him didn't mean a damn thing to him."

"Ah...I see…Well...now at least we know where your hatred began." Atem chuckled. "Perhaps the gods believed you finally deserved more than what your world could offer."

"No kidding…" Anya chuckled too. "I was practically fangirling in my room before coming here." She smacked a hand over her mouth, blushing crimson. "Uh...I mean...Crap…"

"Awe...You got a bit of a crush on old Prompto huh?" Prompto gave a sly grin.

"I would assume such for all of us presently here, Prompto." Ignis stated. "Otherwise none of us would be here in the first place."

"Well...Who can blame me? You're all awesome guys!" Anya defended. "In your own ways anyway…Any girl would be screaming her head off if she got a chance to even talk to you!"

"Ha! Noct'll be so jealous! Iggy and I've got a fangirl instead of him!" Prompto grinned and it made her outright laugh at his antics. "Yes!" He raised a fist in the air. "Got you to laugh! I've done my job well!"

"All the same, perhaps we shouldn't be in one place…" Ignis suggested. "Cupid is still around with those arrows of his."

"I guess if we start looking for everyone else and we come up with a plan or something we can all go home…" Anya said. "Well...all of YOU can go home anyway…"

Atem frowned. "But what about you?" It didn't seem right to just leave her here.

"It's not right, what he's doing…" Anya shook her head. "I just...You all need to go back. Period."

"We certainly appreciate you helping us to the best of your ability." Ignis looked towards Prompto. "We should be off."

"Right! See ya in a bit Anya!" Prompto waved then the two were gone.

Only Atem remained, his calculating mind working into overdrive. Here was a soul who was, in his mind, an amazing woman. Even now she was thinking of others, knowing what would become of her in the process.

"Those men on your world are complete idiots…" Atem snorted, something he had personally never done while in Yugi's presence but it seemed appropriate. If she had been alive in his time, she would certainly do much good. Even in Yugi's time she would have done amazing things. She would have made a good life partner for Yugi...and a good queen as well.

"Yeah...I know…" Anya huffed. "You'd better go hide before Cupid comes back."

"And what shall you do?" He asked kindly, she shrugged.

"I guess find Cupid and try and get him to stop this madness." She replied. "All of this is kinda my fault anyway...You're all here because of me so I guess I should make it right."

He frowned. "Do not believe your feelings are at fault here, Anya-san." He told her then smiled. "We should all feel honored that you felt a connection with us." He walked up to her. "When all of this comes to an end, I hope you indeed find happiness, wherever it leads you."

"Thanks…" She gave him a smile. "I think...I needed to hear that…"

"You are most welcome."

They all parted ways in search of the others. Anya had nowhere to even start but the task gave her a bit of time to collect her thoughts.

No matter how you looked at it, this wasn't right to begin with. Kidnapping all of these guys and forcing them into this was wrong. Perhaps if she just asked kindly to let them all go home maybe Cupid could stop this mess.

After all...without Cupid's intervention none of them would even look her way so...what was the point?

**Next Time: The Wizard**


	4. The Wizard

Yoo hoo everyone! So sorry for the delay! Work and all stops me from writing!

I will say this though, I might have to change the rating of this piece. As I began to write more chapters for this story, I realized the main character needed to grow...Something had to have created this resistance of hers...I had to think, what would it be and the words just began to form. Thus, because of this, the rating has been changed for this story. You will find out in later chapters just why the rating had to change but for now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Naruto, Black Butler, Bleach, FF15, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Noblesse, and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 4: The Wizard**

"You really get on my nerves you know?" Speaking of the winged creature, he appeared before her, arrow and bow in hand. His cherub face was scrunched up in an angry stare.

"This isn't right." Anya shook her head. "You can't force someone to like someone. What you're doing is exactly what happens in my home."

"And that thinking is the reason why we're in this mess in the first place." Cupid huffed then his expression changed. "Anya…" He was right in front of her. "No matter what you think...you deserve this chance to be happy."

"I was happy…"

"Not fully…" Cupid told her. "That dimension didn't deserve you really...You could've done some real good in other places that needed it but you ended up there…" He gave her a smile. "Please...I wanna help you…"

She gave a sigh.

"Look...Not that I'm not grateful and all but…" She frowned. "It just isn't right...Please just let them go home okay? I'll be fine with whatever."

"Oh hon…" Cupid shook his head, gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You deserve to be loved the right way...and I'm gonna give it to you, even if you're kicking and screaming in the process."

He was gone.

She sighed in defeat. Why did this have to happen to her? All of these guys she admired, yes but now they're probably gonna resent her. Plus it just wasn't right to force them to feel for some stranger they didn't even know.

Despite the nice cup of tea, her anxiety was hitting her again, this time in the other direction. This one was easy to control but she had a strong sense of doing the right thing. Still, it kinda stung to know that the guys you admire would probably forget you even existed once they went home for good. A small part of her wanted them to stay so she could choose but the larger part told her that they needed to go home. She didn't deserve to even be in their presence anyway.

"Are you alright?" Quickly she dried her eyes as Fai approached.

Fai D. Flouright was a major character in her favorite manga series, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles; She knew he was tall based on the drawings but she never suspected he was nearly towering. He was a wizard with a troubled past whose personality was lighthearted at best. Yet, that personality is what hid his pain from the world. Anya understood that completely.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?" She darted around, hoping Cupid wasn't nearby.

"He's gone thank goodness." He gave a frown her way.

"I think it's rather noble of you to think of others first. Kind of reminds me of Syaroan really." Fai stared at her. "But, it does have its limits you know."

"Yeah...I know…" She said. "But...this just isn't right…"

"I agree." He nodded. "Given the circumstances though, I'd say Cupid is right." She gave him a stare. "After you fainted, he gave us a rather...interesting presentation on your life story."

She smacked her head. "Yeah I know...Atem told me. Just...HOW much do you guys know about me anyway?"

"Enough to know that you're a pretty amazing woman." Fai smiled at her and she huffed at that.

"I only did what I did because it was the right thing to do." She frowned.

"You really like helping children, don't you?"

"Well...Yeah I guess…" She shrugged. "I'm a teacher after all…"

"In more ways than one." Fai chuckled.

Another shrug. "I grew up with the notion that if you have the power to do it, you need to use your talents to help others...rewards don't matter."

"You've got a lot of talents…"

She blushed at that. "I...like to learn new things...I guess it's another of my absurd amount of hobbies." She frowned. "I don't learn by reading though...I learn by watching...Freaks people out sometimes but I just can't help it."

"Ah...I see…" Fai gave her a smile. "You truly are an amazing lady..It's a pity no one noticed it in your dimension."

She shrugged again, not saying anything to that.

"I suppose we should find Cupid then…" Fai suggested, making her stare at him in confusion. "If we capture him, we might be able to convince him to stop all this."

"I don't think that's going to work." Anya huffed. "He's dead set on doing this…Not to mention there's Aphrodite and she's a bit…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Fai chuckled. "Ne...whatever happens, I hope you truly do find happiness, Anya-chan."

She blushed then smiled. "Thanks...I guess…You'd better go hide before Cupid comes back." The she took off.

Fai watched her go, a small smile on his face.

** Next Time: The Ninja and Death**


	5. The Ninja and Death

Whoo hoo! Next chapter coming at ya! I am in the grove today! YAY!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Black Butler, Bleach, FF15, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Noblesse, and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 5: The Ninja and Death**

This was simply stupid...completely idiotic...Of all the…

This was insane! He didn't have time for any of this!

There was no way Toushirou was going to participate in this nonsense. Being a shinigami captain, he had no time to deal with any of this ridiculousness. Hiding until it was all over was the best way to get through this. Though he hated to hide, without his ice powers there was little he could do. At least his senses were still available to him. Those senses helped him notice another person was in the room he occupied. It was the ninja with one of his eyes covered. The tall, gray haired male gave a court nod to Toushirou, knowing he had been spotted. Toushirou just sighed then waited for the madness to end

"Come out come out wherever you are!" The two went absolutely still upon hearing Cupid's voice as the being entered the room.

"Got ya!"

There was a crash.

"Let me go, Anya!" Cupid shouted.

"Not until you let everyone go home you bastard!" Anya shouted back.

"Why won't you just let me do this!? Come on! You seriously deserve this!"

"It isn't right you bastard!" She screamed at him. "Now send them back!"

"I'm a god, like I'd listen to you!" He huffed. There was movement again. "Why are you being so difficult anyway? The gods are giving you a chance to choose your fate and you don't want it! You're seriously dissing this gift badly, Anya!"

"Like I said in the hallway you little jerk, it's not that I'm not grateful but this isn't right! You should at least have given them the choice themselves!"

"Oh please, like any of those baka heads would even think of coming here!" Cupid huffed. "Even if I told them the gods themselves chose them they still wouldn't come."

"That's a damn lie and you know it!"

"Well...Not entirely…" Cupid said. "The gods wanted places where you could do the most good and be happy. It was kinda hard at first...A lot of places wanted you...The god that watches over that Naruto dimension was practically demanding it and don't get me started on the Attack on Titan dude...He was ready to kidnap you." Cupid paused. "Oh don't you worry, no way in hell are you going there...You'll die in two seconds flat! That's why mom suggested I take over because even I could tell the one thing you were missing was a significant other! I told them just dropping you somewhere was wrong! You deserve happiness and dang it I'm gonna give it to ya!"

"I don't want happiness if it's forced on others idiot!"

"Look you…" Cupid's voice dropped an octave. "Every single one of them deserves to be here. They all deserve this chance too, after all the good they did in their own places...Well except that demon dude. I just chose him to spice things up a bit. Just like you, these guys don't even think about being happy themselves so you've got at least something in common."

"Then why the hell haven't you told them that!?"

"Like you said," Cupid continued, "they wouldn't agree in the first place...And if I don't shoot them then there's no way any of you are getting out of here, cause we both know they're a bunch of idiots who don't even think about love in the first place!" He huffed. "I'm just glad I don't have to shoot you...You already like 'em...We just gotta get them to like you! Hell even I'd like ya if I knew you were trying to help me like you are! You realize if they do leave you'll be stuck in limbo for eternity…"

"I don't care," Anya stated, "they need to go back."

"Oh hell…" Cupid huffed. "You and your self-righteousness."

"Call me a self-righteous bitch, I frankly don't give a damn. You can't force someone to like someone."

Toushirou raised an eyebrow at her language. If her soul had been sent to the Seireitei she certainly would have had a happy and peaceful afterlife, of that Toushirou was certain. In fact, with all her accomplishments, she would've probably been given a home inside the very walls themselves...would probably make a good shinigami if she had the reiatsu to do it.

"Anya…" Cupid gave a frustrated sigh. "I know you've been through alot but come on hon...The one thing you've never accomplished is being treated right. We both know your experiences with men weren't all that pleasant."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, Toushirou frowned. This conversation was getting nowhere but it was best to stay hidden with that winged creature flying about.

"You've got it in your mind that you don't deserve what we're trying to give you and it's down right infuriating!" Cupid was starting to shout at her. "I blame that dimension you were raised in! And no you aren't ugly so don't EVEN give me that argument! You just need to take care of yourself a bit more!"

"Anyone that doesn't like me at my worst certainly doesn't deserve me at my best." Anya huffed out. "Besides, you'll never find them. They're good at what they do."

"We'll see about that!" A loud pop and all the noise was finally gone.

"Why is this happening to me?" It was obvious Cupid was gone but Anya had stayed. "It...just isn't fair...but I guess that's how it works…" Her voice cracked. "Man...I really wish there was a bar around here...I really need a stiff drink."

"I think we all need a bit ourselves…" Kakashi made himself known. Toushirou frowned but decided to also reveal himself.

"Alcohol will not solve your problems."

Anya jumped upon seeing them. "You...You should hide! Cupid could come back any second!" Oh gods did they hear everything!? She was so screwed!

"It also doesn't seem right to be sneaking around like this anyway." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets. "Might as well join up to stop this mess. I just wish I had my book…I tend to feel more focused with it."

She gave him a look. "You mean your book of porno…" She chuckled then and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What? You're not Kakashi-sensei without your Love Connections manga. It IS kinda weird that you don't have it right now anyway."

Kakashi shrugged again but he did give a slight grin under his mask. Toushirou frowned at him.

This was getting a bit awkward right now so Anya thought it best she should leave. "Um...Yeah I'm just gonna get out of here…I'll see if I can get some rope or something to tie him down and force him to take you guys back home." She headed out of the room.

"Well...Looks like this is going to get complicated…" Kakashi shook his head, a bored expression on his face. Toushirou didn't say anything, his signature deep scowl remaining on his face.

Cupid said if they left Anya would be placed in limbo...He had no idea what that meant but he had a pretty good idea. If nothing happened here, did that mean Anya would become a lost soul? A soul that would be made to walk alone...It was a fate far worse than the gates of hell.

It didn't seem fair for Anya's soul to be given such a fate...Her soul wasn't filled with evil intentions…

He mentally groaned. Being a shinigami, it was his duty to see that souls are sent to the Seireitei, the Soul Society...His world's version of the spirit realm. Here was a soul that was obviously favored by the gods, so much that she was being given a choice of where she would be reincarnated. That NEVER happened in his world. There must be something about Anya's soul that made the gods favor her...Good deeds were well enough but no amount of good deeds had the gods put such a favor upon a soul...

The ninja had gone off somewhere, Toushirou not truly caring. All that mattered to him was the mystery that was Anya…The only way he was going to find answers was to participate in this absurdity…

Giving a long huff, Toushirou crossed his arms.

So be it.

**Next Time: The Scientist**


	6. The Scientist

Alright, this particular character many of you have probably never heard of...Frankenstein. He is a character from a very popular Korean webtoon called Noblesse...It's FABULOUS! I would seriously check it out!

Also, this chapter is also quite short! Just letting you guys know!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Black Butler, Bleach, FF15, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Noblesse, and Yugioh, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

**Chapter 6: The Scientist**

Meanwhile, Frankenstein was looking around, trying to find the best way out of this situation. Without his powers he only had his brain. He was quite...Different to say the least...The oldest living human to date whose master was of a very...Noble race as it were. For as long as he could remember it has always been him and his master, no one else. All of this grandeur was indeed quite flattering...He had his share of admirers before and to be chosen like this was certainly an ego boost...Blonde haired, blue eyed gentlemen were quite a catch in any era. Still though his only concern was his master and he needed to leave this place to return to his master's side.

"You know...your master told me to bring you here." Turning Frankenstein saw Cupid flying overhead. "I actually went to get him but he declined and suggested you would be a better suitor."

That took Frankenstein off guard. "My...master?"

"Yep…" Cupid told him. "Rai said and I quote 'he deserves happiness. If this woman is as you said, I would approve without question. They would be an elegant match'."

Frankenstein couldn't believe it. His own master had him come here!? An approved a match!?

"He probably thought you wouldn't believe me so he wrote you a note." Cupid handed him a piece of paper. "Said that you would disagree without his blessing."

Frankenstein smiled. His master was always looking out for him.

"Heads up...in five seconds…" Cupid disappeared in a mist and not but seconds later Anya came rushing past.

"Where is that stupid winged-" She froze in her steps upon seeing Frankenstein. "Hey! You need to hide! Cupid could be-"

"I appreciate your concern but it is alright." He gave her a smile. "I am quite flattered really."

"I...but…" She stuttered then shook her head. "But Rai….he…"

"I'm glad you are as concerned over my master as I am." He chuckled. "It is refreshing really…"

He approached her. "Anya...did you not consider that perhaps a few of us might consider Cupid's offer?"

She blushed. "Well...um…"

"You are quite an amazing woman to be sure." He praised. "Albed a bit of a temper but only the best women have such, in my opinion...It means they are most passionate in their lives."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not the type to...well…be concerned with anything but Rai."

"Yes but my master has approved." He produced the note. "Apparently he suggested himself that I participate in this venture and I most gratefully appreciate him for this opportunity. Because of this, I am willing to see what happens here…" He stared at her. "You really do deserve happiness, Anya...If it is with me then so be it."

She sighed, not believing a word he said at this point. "Okay...It's obvious you've been hit by his arrow." She refused to believe he of all people was going to go through with this. It wasn't in his character to have anything else but his master in his mind. "Just...stay here. I'll deal with that little bugger…" She took off running.

Frankenstein watched her go, sighing.

"I can see why Cupid is so frustrated." He smiled. "Quite the...enigma she is…"

**Next Time: The Start of the Madness**


End file.
